criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason and Josh Byrd, the truth.
Maria sat in a chair in the living room, glaring at her husband who was running around the house like a chicken with his head cut off. "You are awfully slow Issac!" She yelled at her husband. "You can't afford to be slow! You know these babies are coming soon. We need to get to the hospital" Issac sighed, trying his best to get all of the things his wife would need for the hospital. He slowed down for a minute and shook his head, still not believing she was having twins. He jumped and tripped when he heard her yelling at him again. Picking himself up, and hoping that none of his kids would be as clumsy as he was. He finally managed to get all of Maria's things together. He walked over to the chair and helped her stand, being careful as he did so. Issac helped his wife out to the car where his Father was waiting to drive them to the hospital. Isaac's father, Caleb couldn't help but chuckle at Maria. "If you were any bigger you'd pop Maria." He said teasingly but not in a mean way, smilingly kindly at her. Maria glared at him for a minute, but then her face relaxed into a tired smile. She knew he meant nothing mean about it, he just liked to tease that way. Issac helped her in the car and then climbed in himself. Caleb got in the drivers seat and drove off to the hospital, not able to hide a smile knowing he was about to be a grandfather. They made it to the hospital ten minutes later, Isaac scrambled out of the car to go and get a wheelchair, and to find a nurse to help them. He came back out a few seconds later with both, standing out of the way so the nurses could help his wife, knowing there was little he could do now. Caleb stood next to him and put hand on his son's shoulder. "Don't worry about her, she's is strong she will be just fine." Caleb reassured his son. Isaac looked at his father, surprised he knew that he was stressed and worried about his wife. He was sure he had hidden it pretty well. He shook his head and gave his father a slight smile. "I'm fine." he mumbled, heading into the hospital to wait in the waiting room. Caleb rolled his eyes, wondering about his son sometimes, before he walked in himself. Isaac paced around the waiting room, checking the clock and then his watch every minute or two, wanting to know how his wife was and wanting to see his new sons. Sometime later a doctor final came and motioned to him and Caleb to come back to Maria's room. Isaac half ran and half tripped to the room, managing to steady himself before he fell down. He walked quietly over to his wife, who was holding two bundles in her arms. They both smiled at each other, and then at the twins. "Aren't they sweet, Jason and Josh.." Maria mumbles sleepily to herself and to her husband. -Skip ahead four years- Josh watched his brother, who was sitting in a corner quietly coloring in his coloring book, and yawned in boredom. He wished his brother wanted to do more then just sit and color. He walked up to him and poked him a on the back, causing Jason to jump a little. He took a deep breath then looked up to see his twin's grinning face. "D-d-d-do you h-h-h-have to d-d-d-do that?" Jason stuttered at him. Josh grinned again. "I'm bored, don't you want to play? All you ever do is color, don't you ever get bored of it?" Jason shook his head, avoiding talking whenever he could because of his stutter. Josh sat down next to him with a bored sigh, he watched Jason color for about a minute before he got bored again and stood up. "I'm going to go see if Grandpa will take me to the park, why don't you come to? I mean, you could take your book." He shrugged when his brother shook his head no. Jason looked up from his coloring book when Josh and there grandfather walked out the door, he never did like being around other people. It made him super nervous, he was more content to just sit at home with their parents. He sat coloring for a little bit when he heard the front door slam open. Jumping a little, he stood up and peeked around the corner, expecting to see his grandfather and Josh back, but instead he saw two men he didn't recognize. Something told him these men were no good and he should go hide, his fears were realized when he heard one of the men yell and then his father shout something to his mom in fear. Jason hesitated for a moment before running to his bed room and hiding in the closet, hoping that the two strange men didn't hear him. He stayed in there for a long time, just knowing the two men would find him, but they never did. Still too scared to come out, he stayed in there, hardly daring to move or breath. He started crying silently when he heard footsteps come in his bedroom. The closet door opened, and without looking he grabbed the nearest thing to him and started hitting whoever it was. Caleb stop for a second, not expecting to be hit with a stuffed animal, he sighed in relief when he saw his other grandson was okay. "Oh thank goodness you're alright Jason!" His eyes were filled with sorrow at what he saw when he walked inside, he had felt something was wrong before he walked in, he'd sent Josh over to the neighbors before walking in. Jason looked up at his grandfather's sad face, "W-w-w-what's wrong? W-w-w-where're mom and dad?" Caleb shook his head, not knowing how to tell such a young child his parents were dead. He decided it would be best to tell both Jason and Josh at the same time. He gently pulled Jason out of the closet and sighed a little. "Come on, let's go get your brother." He made sure to avoid going near the body, not wanting him to see his parents like that. Jason followed his grandfather, confused but also feeling like there was something wrong. They got Josh from the neighbors and stood outside there house, Caleb had called the police at the neighbors, he sighed and looked down at the two brothers. "There really is no easy way to say this, I'm sorry boys.. Your parents... Are dead." Both brothers looked at him for a few minutes before what he said dawned on them. Josh looked angry, Jason looked confused,sad,and scared. They said nothing for the longest time before Josh turned to Jason and told him. "Don't worry, we still have each other and I'll protect you no matter what happens." both brothers started crying and hugging each other. Josh kept his promise to Jason for the rest of their childhood, protecting him from bullies when they made fun of his stutter, and other things. It was when they were about sixteen that things changed. There grandfather, who had raised them since there parents death, decided to take them fishing one day. Josh yawned in boredom, not really caring much about fishing. "This was my favorite fishing spot as a kid," Their grandfather said, gesturing out towards the lake, "Caught a lot of fish here." He seem to realize something, turning back towards Josh, he said. "Oh forgot the fishing poles, Josh go back and get them please. And Jason, come with me." Josh walked back to the car, complaining and grumbling the whole time. Wondering why they had to be dragged out here to go fishing at some crummy lake. Jason watched his brother leave, a slight smile appearing on his face at his brother's complaining. He turned back and walked after his grandfather. "Going to show you the best place to fish, but watch your step the rocks are slippery and I know you got your father's clumsiness." He said to Jason teasingly. Jason frowned with worry, knowing he was right. Caleb climbed up the rocks, not slipping once. Jason slowly climbed up, slipping once and almost falling. Caleb shook his head at his grandson when they finally reached the top, though it wasn't all that far up. "Told you to be careful, just be glad we aren't all that high." Caleb stood near the edge and looked out at the lake, Jason stayed near the back, watching his brother climb up the rocks with the fishing poles. "No don't worry about me, I don't need help at all..." Josh grumbled. Jason reached down and took the poles, then helped his brother up on ledge. Both brother's walked over to where their grandfather was standing, but Jason being the clumsy person he was, slipped on a wet spot on the rock. He stumbled into their grandfather, causing him to lose his balance and fall in the lake. Jason stammered something, then looked down at the lake. Sighing in relief when he saw Caleb was okay, if not wet. Caleb was actually laughing. "Just like your father when he was a kid, you're so clumsy. But don't worry I'm just f-" his last words were lost has something dragged him under water. Both brother's gasped in shock, and looked back down at the water, expecting any minute for their grandfather to surface. When it was clear he wasn't coming back up ever again, Josh turned to Jason. His face red with anger. "This is all your fault!" Josh screamed at him. "M-my fault?" Jason stammered, but deep down he knew it was his fault, if he hadn't been so clumsy he wouldn't have knocked him in and whatever that was wouldn't have dragged him under. "If you weren't so dang clumsy!" Josh pushed Jason, causing him to lose his balance and slip of the ledge. He manged to grab hold of the ledge before falling into the lake. Josh sneered down at his brother, a look of complete hatred on his face. "You're dead to me Jason." Josh walked away, leaving his brother dangling on the ledge. Jason hung there for what seemed like ever, wondering if his brother was still nearby. He finally managed to pull himself up on the ledge, and lay there. He knew his brother meant what he said, that was how Josh was. He had said it to a few people before, it crushed him to know that his brother hated him now.